1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors or clamping devices, and specifically, to an adjustable fastener for a urinary catheter bag that attaches the bag to any one of a multitude of structural members in the vicinity of the one who is using the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Urinary catheter devices are widely used in the health care industry. Typical urinary catheters include a flexible catheter drainage tube that is connected to a urinary discharge or catheter bag which collects the urine as it is passed by the patient. These bags are typically made of clear or transparent materials on one side so that the contents of the bags can be readily observed. When in use, they are typically hung from objects or structural members in the vicinity of the patient so that the bag's longitudinal centerline is oriented vertically so as to use gravity to assist in the bag's collection process.
There are quite a few restrictions on how a urinary catheter should be used. For example, they cannot be placed on the floor or on top of a bed, hung above the level of the patient's bladder or in a manner that would cause crimping or kinks in a catheter's drainage tubing and therefore impede the patient's use of the catheter, and they must not overly impede a patient mobility. These restrictions result in the need for a urinary catheter, when it is being hung, to utilize a multi-purpose fastener that can safely and conveniently affix to any number of objects (e.g., the rectangular edge of a table top or one of the round legs that support the table) that come into the environment of a patient as he/she moves from one location to another and assumes different positions (i.e., sitting, standing or lying down).
Unfortunately, the fasteners that are today used with urinary catheters cannot meet the diverse attachment requirements that are encountered by patients that use a urinary catheter. The consequence of this can have significant adverse health effects upon a patient since the inability of a urinary catheter to hang properly can cause for the patient obstructions or urinary tract infections.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjustable fastener that will allow a catheter bag to be attached to one of a multitude of structural members (e.g., around the vertical leg of a chair or table) in the vicinity of a temporarily stationary, catheter-bag-using patient and such that the attached bag's centerline is oriented vertically.